


candid photos

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Photo Shoots, Secret Relationship, someone finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: Lando receives an e-mail from Henrik that contains some rather shocking photos.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	candid photos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Carlando and also for Henrik finding out about them, so here we go.  
> Any feedback would be appreciated.

From: Henrik Ringnér  
To: Lando Norris 

I figured that these were a little too candid to post them on social media but I thought you might want to have them. 

Attachment: 4 images

Lando is terrified when he sees the first e-mail. He opens the pictures that are attached to it and his jaw drops. The photos are indeed too candid for social media, actually they are too candid for anyone to see, as nobody should know about the two of them being together. He and Carlos are pictured cuddling on the sofa, sharing a kiss hidden behind tyres and holding hands while having lunch.  
Henrik must have taken these photos throughout the weekend when he and Carlos thought that nobody was watching them. Apparently they had to be more careful about being affectionate with each other.

It actually makes sense that Henrik is the first person to find out about them. After all he is their videographer. It is his job to observe them at all times.  
And he has told them many times before that he is actively looking out for candid moments between them. He always says that these moments are essential for the unboxed videos, that the viewers want to see more of their relationship.  
But Lando doubts that Henrik had been aware of how deep this relationship actually was, up until now.

In the evening he tells Carlos. They are both kind of anxious about the whole thing, because they’re not sure what it means exactly. Will Henrik tell anybody? Has anybody else already seen them together without them taking notice?  
However, they have to admit that they both really like the pictures. They don’t have many as a couple because nobody knows. So it’s usually just selfies they take together.  
But these photos are top quality and really nicely composed. Like all the pictures Henrik takes.  
Nevertheless, they never speak to Henrik about it. Lando doesn’t even answer his e-mail. He’s not entirely sure why, but he’s just too terrified of the conversation he would ultimately have to have. 

It still becomes a regular thing. After every weekend Henrik sends Lando a collection of the photos he took that are too personal to be used online.  
And they like it. Maybe, just maybe, they become a little less cautious when they know that Henrik is the only one around. 

********************

The end of the season is coming closer and that means their time as teammates is almost over as well. After initial difficulties they have come to terms with the fact that Carlos is leaving McLaren and now they are just trying to enjoy these last few races, the stolen moments in between debriefs and how easy it is too share a hotel room when their designated ones are always right next to each other.  
At one point Carlos brings up that they won’t have any pictures of the two of them come next season, because they won’t be able to spend that much time together anymore. And most importantly, Henrik will no longer be around when they’ll be together because he’ll focus on Lando and Daniel instead of Lando and Carlos.  
For some reason it makes Lando unreasonably sad. He doesn’t want to miss out on photos like these. They are really cute and they make great wallpapers for their phones and computers after all. So they make the decision to just be open about it for once.

Lando is the one that initiates it because Carlos is still too insecure. He waits for the right moment. He needs Henrik and himself to be alone in one room.  
It happens on Friday night, when Lando is one of the last ones still at the paddock, reviewing data on his own. Even Carlos has already gone back to the hotel because he had been too hungry.  
Lando is also on his way back but he cannot find his jacket. While he’s looking for it around the motor home he finds Henrik hunched over his laptop at a desk in the media staff’s room.

“Why are you still here this late?” Lando asks curiously.  
“The WiFi is way better here than in the hotel and I have to upload the challenge we filmed earlier today.”  
Lando smiles when thinking about it. Henrik always has the best video ideas and he will really miss shooting them with Carlos.  
“What about you?” Henrik looks at him swiftly, before he goes back to focusing on the screen in front of him.  
“I was reviewing some data but now I’m searching for my jacket.” He explains.  
“Is it this one?” Henrik points to a jacket that is laying on top of a bean bag in the corner of the room.  
“Oh, yes” Lando recalls, that he had been taking a nap here earlier today and that the sun had been shining on him through the window so he had taken the jacket off. “Thanks.”

Lando suddenly remembers about the question he wanted to ask Henrik and even though he told Carlos that it is no problem for him to ask, he still gets quite nervous now. It is the first time he’ll openly talk about his relationship with Carlos after all.

“Do you need anything else?” Henrik being the attentive observer that he is, of course notices instantly that there’s something that’s bugging Lando.  
He takes a deep breath, gathers his courage and just goes for it.  
“I actually wanted to ask you a question.”  
“Sure.” Henrik turns away from the screen again and looks Lando in the eyes.  
“Uh... I wanted to know if you could maybe uh... take some photos for me at some point.”  
“Of course.” Henrik instantly agrees. “What photos do you need? Do you have anything specific in mind?”  
Lando blushes. “Yeah.”  
Henrik just looks at him and raises an eyebrow as he surely notices the tint of Landos cheeks and the fact he’s stuttering so much.  
“I wanted to ask if you could maybe take some photos of me and Carlos? Like special photos.” There he said it. Finally. He’s relieved.  
“Oh.” Henrik makes a sound but Lando can’t really identify what it conveys.  
He suddenly gets scared again. What if Henrik finds it really weird? Maybe he was thinking of really intimate photos. Lando didn’t intend his request to sound like that but he was heavily blushing while asking so he can’t really blame Henrik if that’s what he understood.  
Lando quickly tries to redeem himself. “No like weird photos I mean. Nothing naughty. Sorry if it sounded like that. It’s just that you have been sending me all those photos of me and Carlos and we really like them and we’re a little sad that this is something that’s ending with this season because of Carlos changing teams and so we would like to have some kind of memory of this time but it’s ok if you don’t want to do that. I would really under...”  
“It’s ok Lando.” Henrik interrupts him smiling softly. “Don’t forget to breathe.”  
Lando realises that he has been talking way too much and too fast and now he’s holding his breath. He quickly releases it and tries to calm down.  
“I understood what you were asking for from the beginning, no worries. And I would absolutely love taking these pictures for you. I was actually thinking about suggesting something similar myself.”  
“Really?” Lando is puzzled.  
“Yeah, but in the end I just wanted to respect your privacy. You never talked to me about it, not even about these photos I send you. So I figured that maybe it would be too much if I would have asked."  
Lando feels a little bit guilty. “I’m sorry. We were just too afraid of someone finding out, we still are actually. That’s why I never reached out. I should have though. I should have thanked you a long time ago. For not telling anybody and for the photos. We really like them.”  
“I noticed.” Henrik smiles. “I saw that both of you used them as your backgrounds a few times. And please don’t worry about any of it. I completely understand that it’s not an easy situation you’re in. I just hope you don’t think I’m some kind of creep for taking all these pictures of you.”  
Now Lando has to laugh as well. “I would never think that. The first time you sent an e-mail I was pretty terrified but we got used to it quite quickly. And then we sometimes even tried to provoke certain shots.”  
“Oh so I wasn’t just imagining this?”  
“Nope.” Lando blushes again and Henrik winks at him.

“So what do you have in mind for those photos you want?”  
“Nothing extraordinary really. Just some cute couple pictures, maybe some kissing ones.” Lando is kind of embarrassed but he shuts the feeling out completely. “We would love some on track or in the garage in our racing gear but that’s probably a bit too difficult to achieve without anyone noticing. So we thought that maybe you could come to our place one day if you would be ok with that?”  
Lando can see how Henrik's mind is already working, imagining all the shots he could take. “Yeah that would totally be fine with me. Just tell me when you’re free. Do you guys actually live together?”  
“Yeah.“ Lando smiles softly. „Well, Carlos still has his flat for formal stuff. But I don’t think he’s slept there at all in the last year. We rent it out via Airbnb most of the time.”  
“That’s pretty cute. And I have to say that I’m really happy for both of you. From what I’ve seen it seems like you’re really made for each other.”  
“Thanks.” Lando blushes for the third time in the last minutes.  
“And also I think we could manage to get some photos of you together on the track. If it’s late like right now or really early in the morning there’s usually no one around. We would just have to be quiet about it.”  
“That would be nice.” Lando admits. “I’ll talk to Carlos about it and we’ll come back to you soon. Probably tomorrow.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.”

********************

Lando does talk to Carlos and they’re both relieved that the conversation went that well. They are lying in bed, chatting lively, bright smiles adorning their faces.  
They try to think of as many ideas for pictures as they can and Lando actually starts making a list on his phone so that they won’t forget about any.  
He texts Henrik and they make a plan for Monday morning. They will get up bright and early in order to get to the track before anyone else.  
Lando also talks to Henrik about some of their ideas for the photos and the older one reassures him when he gets insecure. Lando even sends him some couple pictures that he found on Pinterest for inspiration. Henrik teases him a little bit for that, telling him, that he shouldn’t overthink things as it was not a wedding shoot.  
‚I’m so nervous about it that it actually feels like I’m about to get married though.‘ Lando is quick to respond.

During the race weekend Lando finds himself gravitating towards Henrik a lot more and the other one seems to notice it as well. Lando is relieved that he doesn’t give him any shit for it and instead just accepts it.  
They end up spending most of their brakes together, Lando slowly but surely telling him the story of how he and Carlos got together.  
Lando would have never imagined it, but he is really happy that he finally talked to Henrik. It feels nice to be able to be himself with another person apart from Carlos.

Sunday evening, having finished an average race for McLaren, Carlos and Lando make sure to get to bed early. Their trainers are a little surprised by that because they usually spend Sunday nights gaming together, but fortunately they don’t ask too many questions about it.  
They say goodbye for the night and Lando goes to his room, waiting a few minutes before slipping into Carlos’ as per usual.  
They set their alarms and are fast asleep, filled with anticipation.

At first it is a tad awkward as they are driving to the track while the sky is starting to get brighter. Lando is still very tired but he makes an effort in talking to Henrik so that the tension eases a little bit. Luckily it only takes a few minutes until they arrive.  
Lando doesn’t know why Henrik has a key for the motorhome but he doesn’t question it.  
They change into their race overalls and suddenly both of them are very shy and insecure in front of the camera. That is unusual for them, given that they should be accustomed to being photographed, but it is different this time.  
Henrik tells them to stop worrying, to just take it as one of their normal sessions, but it is weird kissing in front of another person, even if Lando knows it’s not the first time Henrik seems them like this.  
After some initial difficulties though, Lando eases a bit and manages to work up some courage to try different positions. Carlos seems to struggle with opening up but Lando keeps reassuring him until he’s more relaxed as well.  
Henrik gives them some instructions, shows them some of the shots he’s taking and they soon learn, that it actually is just like any other photoshoot they have done before.  
They get out on track, mindful of their surroundings but Henrik was right, they are completely alone. They take a lot more photos and Lando and Carlos get happier by the minute.

Once they’re done, they hurry to get back to the hotel before breakfast.  
„Do you still want to come to our place at one point?“ Lando asks carefully as he doesn’t want to crowd Henrik.  
„Yeah sure, why not?“ The photographer answers.  
„Not only for taking pictures.“ Lando manages to explain. „We could just hang out as well, if you want to.“  
„I would like that.“  
They smile at each other and Lando is content.

When they are on the plane back to England, Henrik passes him a memory card and winks at him secretively.  
As soon as they are back home Lando instantly places an order to print his favourite shots and when they arrive a few days later he and Carlos put them up on the wall laughing contently.


End file.
